Permanent Scars
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Tuesday 13th was always known as the 'unlucky date'. Yet Fubuki had an anniversary surprise for Gouenji, but life has a way of destroying happiness and leaving you with permanent scars.


**Inazuma Eleven isn't mine.**

**.**

Permanent Scars.

.

It all happened on that day- like it was for a reason.

Tuesday 13th.

The unlucky date, the cursed day, the day of bad luck.

Ha, more like the day of death.

I still don't know why it happened to him- of all people who I've heard saying; _"I wanna die," _or _"I don't deserve a place on earth," _or even those who try to fulfil that death wish- it had to be the one who I wanted to spend my life with.

It all happened that day, seven years ago...

_Flashback:_

_It was a sunny day, even though it was the unlucky day._

_There were two people walking down the road, hand-in-hand, but one of them was blindfolded._

_Those two people were Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Shirou- age 17 years old._

"_Gouenji-kun, we're almost there now!" Fubuki cheered, his smile was the light of Gouenji's world._

_By now, Fubuki had sped up; meaning Gouenji was being pulled along._

"_Slow down Shirou," Gouenji joked, though he was feeling a little bit tired._

"_Don't worry, we're almost there," Fubuki giggled._

_They were nearly at Inazuma Gardens, where Fubuki had asked the whole of Inazuma Japan if they could come to the anniversary party he'd planned for Gouenji._

_They all agreed, and were waiting in the centre of the lovely garden; luckily they had managed to book the area for the day._

_They were at the traffic lights, Fubuki halted, telling Gouenji to stay still because they were near the road._

_Gouenji obeyed, but little did he know of what was going to happen next._

_Fubuki saw that the roads were empty and the light was on green man- meaning time to cross the road._

_But then as Fubuki led Gouenji, a car was speeding down the road, the driver was drunk- so he couldn't even tell which pedals were the brakes._

_Gouenji heard the noise, so did Fubuki, but due to Gouenji being blindfolded- the platinum blond haired boy took off the blindfold, only to see a blur and feel the fast wind hit his face as he was pushed out of the way._

_When Gouenji got up off the floor, he screamed out the name of his loved one._

_There, lying on the floor was Fubuki, by the looks of it, the car was gone._

_He was lying on his side, but his eyes were closed._

_Gouenji ran to Fubuki- shaking him, begging him to wake up._

_When he realised Fubuki was in grave danger- he immediately called an ambulance._

_He'd already checked Fubuki's pulse; it was beating, but very slowly, so all he could do was try to keep that pulse going until an ambulance came._

_When it did come, Fubuki was pulled onto a stretcher; the ambulance took off down the roads._

_Gouenji was standing in a corner, watching the paramedics work._

'_Please Kami-sama, if there's anything I want, it's for Fubuki to be alright, please.' Gouenji mentally begged._

_It wasn't long before they got into a hospital, and Fubuki's stretcher was taken into a room nearby._

_It was a tense ten minute wait; Gouenji still hadn't phoned the others yet, not until he knew what was going to happen or what had happened._

_When a doctor came out, he had a sad look on his face._

"_Gouenji Shuuya I believe?" the doctor asked._

"_Yes sir, what's happened, he's going to be okay right? Please tell me he's going to be alright," Gouenji was practically screaming, but there was no time for voice checks, he wanted to know what had happened._

"_The impact of the car has left him with some... injuries, I... I think it would be best if you spoke to him," the doctor felt guilty, he hated telling people the sad news._

_Gouenji looked at the doctor with wide eyes, before rushing into Fubuki's room, only to see the boy barely awake, but he had some wire connected to him, bandages on his arms and an oxygen mask._

"_Fu...buki..." Gouenji sniffled, before walking over to the boy's bed, Fubuki looked at Gouenji with weak eyes before responding._

"_Gouenji, I'm sorry that this happened, but if there's anything I know, it's that I was very... lucky to meet someone like you, and I hope that you find happiness," Fubuki coughed as he put the oxygen mask back on, he could tell his time was up, but Gouenji wasn't ready to believe that._

"_Don't say things like that, I'm not letting you go, I don't care how much it costs to keep you alive, I'll pay as much as it takes," Gouenji snapped back, Fubuki could tell that Gouenji wasn't going to accept that he couldn't do anything about it._

"_Gouenji, please, I can see a light, and I want you to be happy in the future," Fubuki said, before he grabbed the headboard of the bed and wrapped an arm around Gouenji's neck before giving him a kiss._

_His final kiss..._

_It was only for about two seconds before Gouenji felt something cold._

_He broke the kiss, only to realise Fubuki's eyes were closed and his head moved back when Gouenji was separated._

_Fubuki's body was cold too and dropped to the bed, Gouenji didn't even move, his eyes were wider than normal- it couldn't be, he couldn't have died, this was a sick joke, a twisted prank._

_He wished, but it was all reality, and there was nothing that could change that._

_Fubuki had died._

_End of Flashback._

I remember when the doctors put Fubuki's body in one of those body bags, I also remember the doctors taking his body to the morgue.

Telling the team about what happened was one of the worst things I had to do, it was so heart-breaking, Haruna, Aki and Fuyupe all burst out crying, eventually Natsumi did and soon the whole team was either in tears or trying to hold them in, even Fudou had tears coming out of his eyes back then.

The funeral was a month later, and there were so many people, including all of Aliea Academy, Hakuren, and most of the people from the FFI all come to pay their respects to Fubuki- his death had become a major news story in most countries.

Everyone had good things to say about Fubuki, but when it came time for his burial, everyone was in tears.

I was the first one to throw the soil on his coffin, many more came after that.

It was all very petrifying for some, but because we were Inazuma Japan, we had a mission, to bring justice to Fubuki.

All for one and one for all.

But why did it all happen to Fubuki.

If you haven't guessed already, I'll tell you who I am.

My name is Gouenji Shuuya; I'm 24 years old and a member of the pro league.

At the age of 17, I lost one of the greatest people in my life and after that day, I knew that Tuesday 13th was definitely a _cursed date_.

And that day, all those years ago, has left a permanent scar in my heart. And that scar will always be there, no matter how happy I may get, that scar will always burn my heart...

**.**

**What is wrong with me?**

**First, I realised that in my submission form at the end of chapter two- I forgot to ask for the gender.**

**Now I kill Fubuki and make Gouenji and a lot of other people sad.**

**If you'll excuse me, I need to go and buy these two a present.**

**I am so glad this is a story, so anyway...**

**Cry if it's sad, review, but please don't flame, the story's sad enough.**


End file.
